Electrosurgical instruments are well known and widely used in the medical, dental, and veterinarian fields. Electrosurgical instruments utilizing RF energy require adjustment of different operational parameters to achieve the desired surgical results for procedures such as cutting tissue and coagulating blood vessels. It would be useful to provide an instrument that achieves enhanced surgical accuracy, ease of use, and increased utilization of RF energy to perform surgical procedures while minimizing some of the negative effects of these instruments such as the pressing or pulling forces on tissue causing tears or electrosurgical arcing which can cause tissue burns. An electrosurgical tool adapted to respond to operational parameters such as power settings, temperature control, moisture levels, electrode configurations and RF energy settings would be useful in the surgical field.